Scars
by I-Love-Harry-Styles118
Summary: What if Braig got his scars a different way? A/N and warnings inside.


Scars.

**.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.***

**A/N: *sniff* Very sad. That's all I have to say. Besides, I love Braig. Not as much as Xiggy, but he's still cool. This is a fic about a very sad alternate way about how he got all scarred up. The point is: I don't own it. I own no characters at all, either. All I own is the words. I hope you enjoy, and if you've got something to say about it, please review! **

**Title: Scars.**

**Paring(s): None... Okay maybe a little hint of Braig/Ienzo… **

**Characters: Braig, Ansem, random guards. Small mentions of Dilan, Aeleus, Ienzo, and Even They all belong to Square Enix and Disney (Kingdom Hearts).**

**Takes place: after BBS…or during BBS. However you wanna see it. **

**POV: Xigbar**

**Warnings: Swearing, blood, violence, some OOC…anything else you think would need a warning. **

**Words: 1,748 words. **

**.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.**

I was always the rebellious one. The first to break a rule. It got me into lots of trouble when I was in my youth period, let me tell you that. They were ruthless. I guess I sorta deserved it, for breaking the rule…but I was just standing up for myself…I don't see what's so horrid about that…Maybe because I was the victim. Maybe that's it…I was deaf to them. They said a rule, and I didn't hear it. 'Specially if I wasn't too fond of it.

"Braig! They're gonna hurt you if you keep this up!" Dilan would warn. Back when he cared…

"Yeah, Braig cut it out! You'll get messed up!" Aeleus would say, too.

Those two always said I was the most fearless person they knew… They always said I was too fearless, even. That I didn't care about anything, or who was saying what. I just went with my own flow…and I guess it was true. They criticized me for it, not Dilan and Aeleus, but the guards Ansem ordered on me. You'll learn more about them later. Honestly though, I couldn't give less of a shit about any of their rules or threats…until they started doing something about it…

I never cared…until that first day he decided to do something.

"Braig! Your behavior has gotten out of hand! I've warned you before now, so now you'll get it for sure!" Ansem stated, grabbing my arm.

"_Yeah right, like you'll do something." _I thought.

"Guards!" It echoed.

Shit. He really was going to do something.

"Yes?" The two of them asked. From this point on in my story, these are my worst enemies. One of them was tall and strong. He had short black hair that he kept cut short with one curl that would sit in the front, rebelling from the rest of the locks that sat back carefully. He was tan, tanner than Dilan. Seriously, this guy was almost orange. The other was of the same build, but had long blonde hair, kind of like Even's, but no bangs were there. He was really pale, like almost ghost pale. I thought I was seeing the dead when he walked up to me. They grabbed me by the arm on either side.

Ansem whispered something to them, all I could hear was, "…until he has been scarred scar."

Were they going to beat me? Ansem is really going to let them beat me? What?

They dragged me to a dungeon-looking place that I never even knew existed.

"What are you doing? Let go of me!" I yelled.

"Orders by the boss, sorry Braig." The Blondie said, throwing me against the wall.

"Wha-What are you going to do?" I asked.

"We were ordered to beat you until you have been scarred."

"W-What?"

"Sorry, Braig." I could tell they didn't wanna do it, but it was orders. They had to. Even though they looked sympathetic, I hate them. I hate them so much. They could've let me go…or made it go by faster! But they didn't.

They beat me. MERCILESSLY. These same ones that apologized earlier.

As whip or fist met flesh, I suppressed tears. I was taught tears were a sign of weakness, and I wouldn't show them that. I bled and bled, my clothes ripped and blood stained them. I screamed swear words. But I wouldn't cry, no matter how much I wanted to.

When they had finished, I had a really deep cut on my face, two deep cuts on my back, and a cut on my neck. Blood ran from the deep cuts and the other minor cuts they had given me. Blood ran from my mouth and nose. They left me there and I curled up in a ball against the cold wall. I shed not one tear. I shivered. When I heard the door close behind them, I screamed. I screamed so loud, Ienzo ran down to the dungeon-whatever-it-was to check on me.

"Braig? What happened to you?" He asked, kneeling down next to me.

"He told them to beat me. He really let them beat me, Ienzo."

"O-Oh…Braig…" He called for Dilan and Aeleus.

"Braig? You okay?" Dilan asked.

"Braig!" Aeleus yelled.

Dilan put one of my now frail arms around his shoulder; Aeleus did the same with the other arm. The carefully carried me to an infirmary and patched me up.

"Braig, those deeper cuts will leave permanent scars…" Even told me, "I'm sorry."

"It's fine." I said, coughing up some blood.

"You need to be more careful! You see what they did to you now; just wait until you fuck up again! You need to start following orders, damn you!" Dilan yelled. I knew he really cared, so I didn't get mad at him for yelling.

"Dilan, I'm not going to let them win." I said, shaking my head. "That's just what they'd want me to do. You know me; I'd never let them treat me like shit!"

"Braig! Look what they've done to you! This was just once!" Aeleus agreed.

"I'm appreciating your concern, but I don't think I'll be falling to ground level anytime soon, dudes." I assured, getting off the white sheeted bed, hissing in pain when I hit the floor a little harshly. "Plus: these scars'll make me look tougher than before!" I said, flashing a grin and then hissing again when my smile made the scar move discomfortably.

"Look at you, Braig. You're still hurt! Lay it off for a bit, please?" Ienzo asked.

"Well, I'll have to rest, so I can't cause that much hell then, can I?"

I left the room, stumbling a bit.

They all watched me, worry in their eyes.

…

Over the next week or so, I had recovered fully and was ready to go back in business. While I was resting, Ienzo kept popping his head in to check on me. The others did, too, but he was the most frequent. "I just wanted to check on you" or "You feeling okay?" he would ask. You would think the kid was in love with me or something. Anyway, after my recovery, I had a huge scar on the side of my face. Seriously, it would be the first thing you'd notice about me, if we'd ever meet. I marched straight to Ansem.

"Well, I see you've made a full recovery."

"Is that all you have to say! You bastard! You son of a bitch!"

"Braig-"

"No! I don't want to hear any of your shitty excuses! You let them beat the fucking shit out of me! Look at my face, Ansem! My God-damned face!"

"How **dare** you speak to your superior that way?"

"You are NOT my superior anymore! You're beneath me! You disgust me!" I marched away, my face hot with anger.

"Braig! You get back here NOW!"

I kept going away.

"Braig!"

"Fuck you!"

"BRAIG!"

I ignored him.

I bumped into Ienzo.

"Braig? What're you doing? Lord Ansem is calling-"

"Ienzo, that _bitch_ is not my Lord."

"Braig! They're going to beat you again! Please, do what he says!"

"Fuck no."

"Braig!" Ienzo ran after me, "Please! They're gonna-"

"I don't give less of a shit what they do!"

Ienzo stopped. I swear I saw a tear in his eye.

I turned. "Ienzo, I'll be fine."

He shook his head. "You won't."

I walked up to him. I just noticed how short he is. "I will. I promise. They'll never break me down."

He hugged me tightly. "Please, Braig. Please…mean what you just said."

"I do."

He let go of me, blushing lightly. "Then…I wish you well."

I smiled and walked off.

Later on that same day, say around 11:30 p.m., those guards revisited me. They opened my room door and I sighed.

"Ever heard of knocking?"

"Braig…"

"I know." I got up, walking with them behind me to the dungeon.

Ienzo watched from around the hall, thinking he was hidden by the wall or something. "Braig…" he whispered.

They beat me for a second time. I cried out in pain, but like before, I would not cry. I buried my face in my bloody sleeves. Red blood stained on me and around me. My lip was busted, blood running down my face, staining my sleeves even more. My back was red with bloodstains and deep cuts were everywhere. When they finished with me, I was covered in cuts. My back, my legs, my arms and neck.

I eventually became numb. I barely made a sound when they would beat me again. Bruises, blood, scratches and scars, I'd seen it all before. Ienzo was always there to patch me up, nearly crying every time. They'd have to find a new spot to hit me…

And they did…

I screamed and ran to outside, bloody as always. I ran through the night. I sat behind a building. Finally, I cried. I cried so hard. Blood ran down my body as the tears fell.

"Braig? What happened this time?" Ienzo yelled, running up to me.

"How'd you find me? Go away! I don't want you to see me like this!"

"Braig, it's okay to cry. Now what happened to you-"

"Ienzo! Look what they did to me!" I pulled my hand from my eye and Ienzo shrieked.

"B-Braig! Your eye!"

Yes, they'd ripped out my eye. The right one. They just yanked it right out. "AH!" I cried when he touched it.

He rushed me back to the infirmary.

"…sit!" he ordered pointing to the bed.

"Ienz-"

"Dammit, Braig, SIT!"

I obeyed him and sat.

"Even! Dilan! Aeleus! Come quickly!" He yelled out the door frame. He turned back to me. "Oh my God…okay just sit tight." He ripped through the medical supplies.

Even and the others arrived. "Ienzo, are you okay-" Even stopped. "Braig! What've they done?" He ran to Ienzo's side and handed him the tape bandages. "I'll sterilize him, you wrap him up!"

"Okay."

Dilan and Aeleus stood there in shock.

"What the hell? This is going too far!" Dilan yelled.

Aeleus nodded.

I hissed while Even sterilized me. "SHIT!'

"It's gonna hurt." He said.

"Now you tell me this!"

"Sorry."

Ienzo wrapped the wound up.

"This is it! This is the last-fucking-straw! I'm leaving!"

"Braig, you can't-"

"Dammit I can!" I got up.

"Braig…"

"BYE!"

I ran away, possibly never to return.

"Braig!" Ienzo cried.

I knew I wasn't coming back. If they found me, they'd just beat me again.

**END.**


End file.
